finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jacobr1020/Final Destination 6 Death Ideas.
Here's a suggested plotline/death sequence thing from Final Destination 6. I may even post this on fanfiction.net. When Lisa, her boyfriend Doug, and some college friends, Kyle, Tina, Melissa, Monica, Jake, Paul, Jenny, Carmen, Kevin, Julie, Mark, and Nathan, take a vacation to Hawaii for Spring Break, Lisa has a nightmare on the flight of them taking a boat tour of the islands when they collide with a bigger boat, killing nearly everyone onboard. Shaking it off as a dream, Lisa and her friends check in and enjoy their first day there, but the next morning while preparing to get on the boat, Lisa realizes that her dream is coming true and she desperately tries to warn everyone to not get on the boat. She runs away and her worried friends follow her. After catching up to her, they try to calm her down, only to later hear about the boat collision on the news. They attempt to make the best of their vacation, but Death is not amused. Nathan: Shaken up by what had happened, Nathan attempts to relax by taking a soothing bath. He places a clock radio on the edge of the tub and as he begins washing himself, one of the group members knocks on the door, needing to take a pee. Nathan attempts to get up, but accidentally knocks the radio into the tub, electrocuting him. Jake: The group later decide to go out waterskiing to try and recover from what had happened to Nathan. While Jake is skiiing, he sees a shark in the water, freaks out and lets go, sending him into the water unnoticed by the others. He tries desperately to swim away, but the shark catches up to him and bites off his legs. Tina: While the group is taking a trek through the jungle, Tina gets separated from them. As she attempts to find them, she steps on a hornets nest, causing a swarm of hornets to attack her, stinging her repeatedly and killing her from anaphylactic shock due to her being allergic to bees. Monica: Freaked out over the previous three deaths, Monica thinks that Lisa is a freak and run away, trying to get away from her. The group manage to talk her down under a scaffold which was being used for building repairs. As Monica yells thats he thinks that Lisa is a murderer who had something to do with Nathan, Jake, and Tina's deaths, a concrete saw, which was carelessly left on, falls off and slices Monica in half vertically. Jenny: As Jenny takes hula dancing lessons, a nearby man is clipping hedges. He takes a lunch break and leaves the snippers on the side of the fence as the lesson continues. After the lesson is finished, Jenny goes to pick up her purse, only to step on a sharp rock and cut her foot. She falls and hits the fence, causing the clippers to fall and stab her in the neck. Paul, Carmen, Melissa, Kevin, the taxi driver, and three other people: As the group attempt to fly back home to escape Death, with Lisa, Doug, Julie, Mark, and Kyle riding in one taxi and Paul, Carmen, Melissa, and Kevin riding in another, the driver in the second cab swerves to avoid a little kid playing in the road, loses control of the cab, and drives right into a gas station, causing a massive explosion that kills Paul, Carmen, Melissa, Kevin, the taxi driver, and three other people. Mark and Kyle: While Mark and Kyle are relaxing in the sauna at their hotel, trying to calm their nerves, they decide to play a game where they can see how long they can stand the heat by raising the temperature a bunch. Unbeknowst to them, the sauna door accidentally locks from the outside. As the temperatures rapidly rise, they finally decide to leave, only to see the door locked. As they struggle to get out as the temperatures rise, they are eventually burned to death. (Think the tanning death in Final Destination 3, only now happening in a sauna and to two men.) Julie: Knowing that she is next, Julie freaks out, refusing to leave her hotel room until Doug and Lisa figure out something. Later on, she decides goes to a vending machine which is right outside her room to get a soda. The soda fails to come out and Julie angrily shakes the machine back and forth, but accidentally slips on an ice cube and falls. Almost immediately, the vending machine falls on top of her, crushing her to death. Doug: After coming up with a plan to get Lisa and himself off Death's list (calling 911, then electrocuting themselves), Doug and Lisa prepare to get their new lives. However, before Doug calls 911, he becomes fearful that they may not be revived. He walkes out to the balcony and leans on the railing, which, unbeknowst to him, is very loose, wanting to wait a little while before doing so. As Lisa attempts to calm him down, the railing comes loose and Doug falls 45 stories to his death. Shocking, surpising ending: After Doug's death, a depressed, distraught, and traumatized Lisa decides not to get a new life, accepting her fate to die. As she prepares for Death to take her, she suddenly remembers something: In her dream/premonition, Lisa didn't die. She had several close calls, but got off of the boat and swam to safety before it exploded. This means that since Lisa didn't die in her dream, she was never meant to die at all since she didn't cheat Death, while everyone else, however, was on Death's hit-list. After this shocking realization, Lisa tries several times to commit suicide, but is unsuccessful. After a dream where Doug and her friends urge her to move on, Lisa flies home and tries to pick up the pieces and move on with her life. Well, how'd I do? I might even put this as a full-length story on fanfiction.net. Category:Blog posts